Viola Lion
by Kiome-Yasha
Summary: This is a story, a short love story if you will. About a human and death as they spend their last remaining days together. Beyond the end of the world, all that was left of them…were the stars. Pure RokuNami only.
1. Birth

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts."

Kiome-Yasha: "I need my writing muse back guys. It's lacking to the extreme. The song "Viola Lion" by _Isles and Glaciers_ inspired this story. It's a beautiful song, and it contained a lot of emotions in me to make this. This is a short story, a short love story if you will, about an angel and death as they spend their last remaining days together. Beyond the end of the world, all that was left of them…were the stars."

Chapter 1: Birth

Snow drifted down from the sky, coating over the sleepy city known as Traverse Town. Corpses lay beneath the soil, rotting away like the earth they once lived on. Roxas stared at the masses of people that walked by him. They were unaware of his presence, burying their minds within the blissful world called life. He was the shadow of their upcoming deaths. After so many years, Roxas had never felt peace in his entire life. How could death bring it when _**he **_was death? Carelessly like a child, he brought his hands up to touch the flakes that fell from the sky. There was no warmth. It passed through his ghostly form, denying his existence.

If only his brethren could see him now. They would probably laugh at him.

The glaciers of the past always taunted him. They were cold and lifeless, just like him. And yet, he was soon to be granted an opportunity that he never thought would be possible.

Roxas sought refuge inside an alleyway that was close by, burying his face beneath the overcast of his hood. The lanterns lit up, signifying the entrance of dusk. The snow was sticking by now, gathering across the cement of the town's roads. There was no reason for him to stick around. He already completed his assignments for today. It was time to meet up with Axel and Xion like he promised.

He entered the void of nothingness, transporting the souls he collected inside. Behind him though, there was a fierce glare of light. It was pure, and platinum, but it was dimming by every second. Fate had a cruel way for something so young. It didn't matter to him though, seeing as it was nothing out of the ordinary. They would meet their end soon. And before they even know it, breathing would be nothing more, then a sad excuse to even know they were even living.

* * *

"Roxas, you're here." Xion voiced out delicately with fondness.

The young reaper warped out of the abyss and entered the boundary of space inside their lifeless domain.

"Hello, Xion." He greeted with a friendly nod.

Axel approached the two with a wide grin of approval, "Roxas, it's good to see you've come back from the living." He joked rather cheerfully, "You seemed to have harvest a great sum today."

"Before you know it, you'll be granted the privilege in becoming human." Xion concluded gently with esteem.

"Such a gift will only last for so long." He countered with a shrewd tone, "In the end, I would only die."

He was rather unimpressed by the idea of becoming human. It wasn't really something he desired. Even so, the thought intrigued him for some reason. After so many years of wondering in the darkness, he never knew why Homosapiens sought the comfort of existing. They evolved continuously throughout the years, only to meet the same demise. He was untouched by such forces, invincible even. Why would he want such a thing when he was practically a God?

"It doesn't make sense for me to enter such a realm when I'm perfectly immortal here." He firmly concluded.

Axel shook his head with dismay, "There's more to the living besides life and death, Roxas. You should be so lucky to be even given such a chance, got it memorized?"

"I doubt it." He answered haughtily, "And more so, I don't think I ever will."

A strong wisp of wind blew over their direction, opening a draft of pure emptiness to wash over them. An azure-haired gentleman entered the scene, his eyes bright like gold. His posture was stiff with authority, defining his rank. He brought his hood down, revealing the scar across his face that was shaped like an "x". Using his hand, he flicked his mane back behind the shack of his hood, acknowledging the reapers who were currently present in front of him.

"Saix, what are you doing here?" Axel questioned suspiciously.

Blatantly ignoring the trio, he trailed his eyes over to the one he was searching for.

"Roxas, you have been called by the superior."

"What for?" He asked distrustfully.

"Surely you know the answer to that." He responded smugly, "The same reason he calls upon any who he wishes to see."

The blonde reaper started speaking in theory, "Which is either total annihilation, or…."

"To become human." Xion finished with disbelief.

Roxas swiped his head over to hers, "I'm not willing to jump to conclusions just yet."

"As much as I'm not willing to admit it, she does have a point, Roxas." Saix sponsored coldly, "You have collected a great amount for us over the centuries. It wouldn't surprise me if the gift of human life would be offered to an obedient little harvester like you."

He glared at the soulless man, "It's my purpose, without it, what else do I have?"

Axel decided to intrude on the opportunity, "Roxas, don't you get it? This is something we _**all **_want. If the superior could give you that then…"

"My only desire is to stay here with my friends." He firmly finalized.

"You sound human already." Saix established arrogantly.

The young grim reaper scoffed at his observation, "It's my duty as Death to gather souls. What kind of world could I be missing besides that?"

"Well then, that's for you to find out…and for you to die and know." The high rank undertaker contributed diligently, "This is a test we must all take."

"No rest for the wicked, huh?" The blonde offered with a fake undertone of amusement.

"If that is your answer, follow me then." Saix opened up a vortex, allowing them access to their master's domain.

Roxas reluctantly came up beside him, keeping his face hidden from view. He took one final glance at his friends, sending them a silent farewell. No matter what was waiting for him on the other side, he knew they couldn't show sympathy. They were used to such detachments. There was no way they could always be together, their friendship a fleeting moment like the departed souls they collected.

Nothing lasts forever, and Roxas was soon going to realize how much those words were true.

When they were swallowed into the ominous plain of purgatory, Roxas took the moment to reflect on his achievements as a death bringer. There wasn't any pride in his work, no remorse—only salvation. He did what he had to, that was all. To even question it was beyond his comprehension. The ability to turn human was nothing more than an experiment to their superior. It was their way in recording the lifespan of man. Irony struck that this could only be achieved by his subordinates, never himself. For his burden is to safeguard the balance of the souls, transporting them between the sanctuary of heaven, and the damnation of hell. Whenever they met the Death God, there was always a result.

They passed through the gates, entering the field of nothingness that lurked between the spirit realms. There was an altar, and sitting at the throne was no other than Xemnas himself. They were surrounded by black sand with different shapes of earthly rubble. The waves lapped over the shores, circling around the steps that led to the platform of his "kingdom".

"Number XIII, so, you have arrived." The Death God humbly announced with gratitude, "I appreciate your cooperation in being here."

Saix became annoyed when the young deity didn't respond.

"The superior is addressing you, Roxas. I suggest you step forward." He sternly advised.

"I'm sorry, I just like to be reminded that I have name." He disputed softly.

"We are given names by ranks." He callously reprimanded.

"If that's the case, Xigbar should be standing here beside me, not you." He fiercely argued.

"Enough of your squabbles. I did not call you both here to hear them." Xemnas quietly scolded.

Saix bowed with respect, "Yes, superior. Forgive us."

Roxas rolled his eyes with disgust—he was such a lapdog. Although, when he thought about it, he was no better.

"What is that you called me here for, Xemnas?" He questioned outright without stalling.

"Aren't we the zealous one?"

"…. More like anxious."

"As you should be." He soon stood up from his throne, "Saix, you may leave us."

Number VII submitted to his demand and quickly vanished within the chasm of darkness, lending them their privacy. Roxas felt even more uncomfortable towards the situation. The air was thick with a certain density of death that even he was afraid of.

Xemnas gradually began making his way down the platform, his hood slowly drifting off his head in order to reveal his tanned features.

"Do you know how many souls you've collected over the centuries, Roxas?"

The blonde shrugged, "To be honest, sir. I've lost count."

He chuckled from his remark, "Indeed, even I would have to say I've lost track."

He was still making his way down the lengthy set of stairs.

"Despite your lack of confidence towards your existence, you still remained loyal enough to be one of my finest." He commented with a tone of pride, "I find that to be very admirable for a Death God like yourself."

"I'm no God, sir."

"Correct. In fact…." He was halfway towards the landing, "…You'll soon be human instead."

The realization and truth stunned him, leaving him completely immobile.

"What?"

"Roxas, you've been approved to live amongst the living."

"No…I can't." He objected gently with disapproval, "I have no place there. I am Death. I reap souls. That is the sole reason why I even exist. It's my purpose."

"And I want you to do more." He austerely added, "Deep down, you know you envy them."

Roxas felt cornered, the lack of air actually suffocating him. There was no sense in breathing. This shell, it was hollow. It was being filled with an overwhelming sensation, one he couldn't explain.

"Good, seems like the transition is already starting." Xemnas announced with a satisfying grin. He soon made the last step, "It will all be over soon, trust me."

Roxas clutched his chest and fell over to the floor. He could feel moisture in his eyes, blurring his vision drastically with fear. Air was seeping out of his lips. It was warm at first, but now, it was getting colder by each second he exhaled.

"When…did…." He could barely make out a word.

"Since you entered my domain, your fate was already decided." Xemnas stared down at the reaper with little sympathy, "Even if you're not ready, you were already chosen."

"I can't…. I can't…. breathe…." He heaved heavily with panic.

"Rather surprising how quickly emotions strike when one is at the brink of death…how ironic for you, and yet, most intriguing."

Roxas whimpered and buried his face against the grovel sand.

"Oh don't whine, XIII. There are worse things we encounter than death." He wrapped his hands behind his back, "Luckily for you, you're not fully human quite yet. You must complete a certain task for you to become one. You only have six days to figure out what that certain price will be. If not, then you shall certainty be erased. You may think of this as a punishment, but I assure you, it is a gift. My advice would be…to use it well."

His words were basically whispers at this point. Roxas's vision was slowly dissipating. He was sinking deeper and deeper. Where was he going?

'_It's getting dark…is this how it always feels like?' _He dismally inquired, _'His words…I could barely hear it anymore…everything is getting quiet…. everything feels light…. I can't…. where am I...?'_

It was cold—too cold.

His lips shivered, his body was trembling.

The tips of his fingers were numb.

How did he get here?

It was absurd—to have something like this even be possible. Why was it so damn cold? The exposure of wind, it was unforgiveable. It sent chills down his spine. Everything was bare—almost like he was stripped down of all dignity of what he once was. His brethren had betrayed him, leaving him to die. This was worse than any mockery he could ever imagine.

He was reduced to a human! A mere mortal!

Even worse, he felt alone.

Suddenly, his ears were enlightened by the sound of footsteps. It was cautious and getting louder by each second. Was it still snowing? He swore he could hear a certain crunch of cotton in the air. Snowflakes, they were melting upon his skin—it must be.

Then, there was a voice.

"Oh my God, are you okay?"

A girl.

She rushed to his side and turned his body over to inspect him. She cradled his head upon her lap, dusting away the snow that was on his face.

"You're nearly frozen!" She gasped in alarm.

"Don't worry! I'll get you out of here!"

Her voice, it was filled with an emotion that felt warm for some reason. He had the sudden desire to open his eyes just so he could see her. When struggling to lift his weight up, he had gained the privilege to do so. He couldn't see her eyes, but he was able to distinguish some parts of her face. Flushed cheeks, slender pinks lips, and pale peach skin, you could say she was an angel—the ones depicted by humans in those cliché paintings of legends.

Could such a creature even exist?

"I'm going to take you somewhere so you can get warmed up. Okay? I promise!" She hastily reassured him, hoping to soothe out any doubts that he may not survive.

He gently fell back into oblivion. Xemnas told him there was something more to being human than death. Now that he was here—now that _**she **_was here—the possibilities seemed endless.

End Chapter 

Kiome-Yasha: "I usually do the first chapter to a story short, just so I can build up a setting and idea of how the plot may go. From here on out, the chapters will be longer and there shall be A LOT of RokuNami than you could ever imagine. This story isn't going to be long. It was just an idea I had after listening to "Viola Lion" on repeat. I plan this to be what it is, a love story. I'm not sure if I'm going to be proud of this piece. To be honest, I'm not really sure I'm confident in anything I'm writing anymore XD;. But, this doesn't mean "Whispers in the Dark" is being forgotten, just on hold. I'm going to try and work on it when I can, but I'm going to work on this too as a side project. And yes, if some of you might have noticed, this story _**IS **_rated M for obvious reasons. You all must think I'm a pervert for always writing lemon fics of Roxas/Namine, but it's not like that. Yes, I do fantasize them having sex (is willing to admit it), but there's more to it than that. Making love to someone is supposed to be compassionate, a link to serve a physical bond between two people who's willing to accept EVERYTHING about each other. I love Rokunami. I want their relationship to always be special—for them to always express each other to the fullest. So yes, this story shall have a lemon scene. I think this fanfic shall be up to 10 chapters at most. Anyway, I hope you readers enjoyed the first chapter! If you can, please leave a thoughtful review on what you think. I would greatly appreciate it :). Until next time!"


	2. Waking Dream

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts."

Kiome-Yasha: "Well, I guess here's the second chapter. Hopefully it'll provide something better to look forward to than the first chapter. RokuNami dish in this chapter lol."

Chapter 2: Waking Dream

_Roxas could remember the first time he had to take a soul from a withering body. It was from an old man who lived in a poor village. His first assignment, and for some reason, he could recall the memory like it was yesterday. He entered the small hut—there was no around. The man was completely alone, slowly gasping his last breath. Roxas approached the old man and settled his knees down on the floor to examine him. He was nearly there. He could sense his body shutting down, the waves inside his brain slowly dissipating into mush. Still, the soul remained vigilant as ever to survive. No matter what age, it seemed like it was always like that. The results of such a phenomenon startled the blond immensely with fascination._

_Not long, their eyes met._

"_You can see me, can't you?" Roxas asked somberly while remaining to keep his hood up, "They said I was to experience this when facing my quarry."_

_The old man stared right through him, a wide smile spreading across his lips. Soon, tears began to fall from the corner of his eyes. _

_Roxas was startled by the event. "What are these?" _

_He lifted his finger and tried to touch the strange moisture. However, the transparency of his spirit made the teardrop pass right through him. He gulped hesitantly with a sense of disappointment. _

_The dying geezer lifted his throat and spoke with a hoarse cough. "Now…now…I can see her again…I can see her…." He softly wheezed with elation. _

_More tears began to fall. Roxas didn't understand it. From what Axel told him, tears were nothing more than an emotion showed by humans of weakness and pain. But, this man, he was happy. Why? And whom was he referring to when he said "her"?_

"_You're going to die." He stated coldly, "What is there to be happy about?"_

_The old man's smile was replaced with a sympathetic frown. _

"_Why do you give me such an expression?" He asked enviously, "Why?" He repeated._

"Why…" Roxas asked with a dazed tone of drowsiness.

"Why what?" A serene and feminine voice asked curiously.

Roxas's eyes shot open, memories flashing through him of his current predicament. It bombarded him, knocking the air in his lungs. His head started to ache, and he winced from the sudden throb. What was this?

"Careful, you might still be under the weather after being out there in the cold like that." The girl carefully instructed with concern, "You might have a headache, or something."

He gripped his hand over his forehead. _'Is that what this annoying thing is? A headache?' _

He then noticed a rather soft barrier around him. It held his weight, cushioning his head rather protectively with a comforting embrace. Was he on a bed? He rolled his hips forward, gaining access to test out his movements. It was so relaxing, almost like he never wanted to escape from it.

Then, he felt something warm upon his hand. It felt like the touch of another, but it was small, and slender. Who was this...his savior?

He slowly searched for some light from his blurry vision. Curtains of black dispersed from his eyes, revealing the stranger that had saved his life from the cold. Her eyes were now visible to his pleasure: so bright, so blue, and so big. He also noticed how thin she was, almost like she was breakable. How could such a being even survive? She was in need of meat inside that skin, that was for sure.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she quickly shushed him. She held a finger towards his lips before gently bringing it over to hers.

"Shhh, you shouldn't speak. You really need your rest." She advised carefully with a sweetness that brought warmth inside his chest.

It then climbed up to his face, making him rather flustered.

The girl noticed the change of color on his face right away. "Oh, you must be catching a fever. I'll be back! Let me get a wet towel for your head."

And just like that, she was gone. Roxas contemplated for a moment on his next choice of action. Deliberately ignoring the rest of the furniture inside the rather empty apartment, his eyes quickly spouted a fire escape. This was his chance to flee. Roxas soon launched himself out of the bed, hoping to glide his way over to the window. Alas, the sheer force of gravity defeated him, knocking his body completely facedown onto the hardwood floor of agony. He grumbled at the enemy known as physics, finding his legs tangled by the forces of the sheets. Why couldn't he float? Was he completely drained by all his powers?

'_Damn that Xemnas! To reduce me in this form! It's pathetic! Why did it had to be me?' _He berated angrily with a clenched fist, _'Why was __**I **__chosen for this?'_

Just then, Naminé came rushing back into the room. She gasped when she saw him sprawled halfway across the floor.

"Are you alright?" She exclaimed rather frightfully. She dashed to his side and aided him back onto the bed, "You shouldn't push yourself. I don't know what your story is, but no human could get up after being out in the cold like that!" She lectured diligently.

"I don't need your lectures." He countered grudgingly, "Believe it or not, I'm over century years old compared to your age."

She titled her head in confusion, but quickly dismissed his comment as nothing more than delusions from the fever he was having.

"Well, it's good to see that you have some type of personality." She smiled generously and brought the towel over his forehead, "Here, this will help cool down that fever."

He reluctantly let her have her way, his stomach soon growling with displeasure. He grimaced at the sound. Just how are humans able to keep up with such functions?

The girl, however, just giggled, "Oh, you must be hungry. I had prepared soup for you just in case you were."

She got up and gradually began making her way out the door; but not before turning around with a bright smile on her face, "By the way, my name is Naminé. What's yours?"

"Roxas…" He answered simply.

"Well, Roxas, you're welcome to stay here as long as you need. Unless you have a home that is?"

He frowned and shook his head, taking his attention at the city lights from outside instead, "No, I don't."

Her eyebrows furrowed with concern, "Oh…"

Things quickly got uncomfortable, but then she quickly clapped her hands together with encouragement. It frightened Roxas to say the least.

"Well, guess we should make use of our time together then, shall we?"

"Um…yeah sure." He agreed with a hesitant nod.

"I'll fetch that soup for you then." She beamed and disappeared into the kitchen.

Roxas sighed with concern. Who was this girl exactly? Didn't she care that she just brought a total stranger into her bed? He blushed. Why did such a comment sound inappropriate all of a sudden?

Six Days, huh? He really didn't have enough time. If he didn't figure out what this "key" was, he would surely disappear. Fear, it was not immune here in this realm. And for the first time in his life, he felt it. Being human surely was a curse. Slowly, feelings he never even thought of were awakening inside him. Was this girl the cause of it? How was that even possible? He studied humans long enough to know the complication of the opposite sex, but he never knew it to be so…confusing.

And just like that, she returned before a second thought.

'_Well, that was quick.' _He mentally mused.

She carefully walked over to him and brought a chair to his bedside. "Here, I'll feed you."

"I'm not a child." He sourly quipped.

Once again, she could only smile. "Of course not." She gently dropped the spoon into the bowl and passed it over to him, "Here, you can do it if you want."

For a moment, he thought she was mocking him. That changed however when he noticed the gracious smile of encouragement on her lips. He knew she didn't understand him, but she certainly had an aura of being close to. Carefully he took the bowl from her, hissing immediately from the heat that exuded from the bottom.

"Oh, be careful! It's hot!" She warned.

He gently scowled at her. _'Wish you could have told me that sooner.' _His face quickly relaxed though when she blew onto his fingertips, "What are you doing?"

"Cooling down your fingers." She answered simply.

He watched her cautiously perform the task. "Why?"

"Because you burned yourself."

"Well, it's fine now."

"Really?"

He nodded and attempted to take the bowl from her again, "Yes."

'_Anyway, it feels more like my cheeks are burning rather than my hands.' _He concluded softly inside his mind.

He took his attention back onto the bowl, which she kindly returned. He grabbed the spoon and carefully scooped a portion from the center. Drips of orange and yellowish liquid fell lifelessly under the spoon's base. Roxas scrunched his lips upwards and brought it over to his face. He sniffed it carefully, checking for any signs of possible poison. It certainly didn't seem lethal. Opening his mouth wide as many humans did, he engulfed the spoon practically whole. He cringed a bit from the hot vapors, but was immediately soothed by the delicious texture it brought onto his tongue. It was like a rich aroma of gold, warming his body like a comforting embrace.

He moaned with a pleasant sigh. "I never knew eating could have such an effect." He took another spoonful of soup.

Naminé tilted her head in confusion. "You never ate before?"

He knew how that must have sounded, and quickly tried to recover his words. "I was…starving."

'_I hope that's the correct term!' _He stated mentally with distress.

She giggled lightly, amused by his rather naïve antics. "I see. Well then, eat up."

He nodded in agreement and timidly started consuming the rest. Naminé carefully observed him in the meantime, becoming quite intrigued by his features. Roxas noticed her lingering stare and was disturbed by her lack of respect.

"Is there something amusing on my face?" He asked rather offhandedly.

She jolted slightly in embarrassment for staring. "Oh! Sorry! I was just…admiring your face."

He blushed from her claim.

"It's just…" She smiled innocently, "You're rather handsome, but…for some reason, there's a strange aura about you. Almost like I was supposed to meet you somehow, is that strange?"

His expression softened, gaining empathy. "No, it doesn't sound strange at all."

She beamed happily. "I'm so glad. I'm known to say the wrong things without meaning to." She then got up from her seat to excuse herself, "I'll be back. I'm just going to go and wash up. You just enjoy your meal."

When she disappeared out of the room, Roxas chuckled humorously over her assumptions. "She certainty is a odd one. Not at all like other girls I've seen."

Then again, he never got to spend time with a female before without taking their souls or them being Xion. It seemed different with this Naminé person. She was new, awkward, and mysterious—but not in a shadowy way. It was natural and unexpected. He dipped the bowl into his mouth, drinking the rest of the warm liquid. It soothed his throat, clearing away the mucus he had collected from the cold. He turned over to the left wall where he heard water running. She must be undergoing that hygiene treatment that most humans perform to keep clean.

When Roxas was finished with the bowl of soup, he carefully placed it on the nightstand next to him. There was no need for him to get attached here. This was merely a delay on his plan in becoming human. However, did he really want such a fate? When he thought about it, he really missed Axel and Xion right now. It was strange, he never felt this way before. Was this all part of the process? Multiple changes of emotions were swirling around him. It was quite ironic. He always deemed such things to be worthless. Even so, why did it seem like all he wanted was to have them?

He looked down and studied his hands, clenching them in order to feel the warmth of his palms. Traces of his reaper powers were still inside him, tingling his fingertips from fully grasping it. The air was dense from the force, reminding him of his limits. He sighed roughly with agitation.

"Dammit…" He swore aloud to no one in particular—besides probably to Xemnas or Saix.

Not after long, he soon heard the running water come to a complete halt. Naminé must have finished her "shower". The door to the bathroom squeaked open from outside the hall, indicating she was finished. Not having anything else to do, Roxas patiently waited for her to come back inside the room. After a few minutes without any signs of her returning though, he started to sulk.

'_What's taking this woman so long?' _He questioned anxiously.

That's when he heard her voice. She seemed to be speaking with someone. Was there another person in the house? Taking no time to waste to find out, Roxas went for a second attempt to walk—balance was necessary and he obviously lacked it. He was unaware how firm and solid the human body was. It was soft and yet, their bone structure kept them flexible to move. He landed his feet onto the floor and carefully stood up from the bed. He wobbled a bit, catching the nightstand from falling. He gulped and pressed forward hesitantly with bold endeavor. When he made it to the doorframe, he stumbled over and braced himself against the door.

He caught sight of her talking on the phone.

"Hayner, I know you don't like the idea of some stranger in my house and living here, but he's obviously scared and alone to be on his own." She whispered earnestly in defense, "I promise, I know what I'm doing."

Roxas barely caught hold of the other person's voice from the other line.

"Naminé, you don't even know if this guy will kill you in your sleep!"

How ironic.

"Look, I know you're playing your part as the over-protective older brother; but I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself." She insisted softly while gripping the phone with both hands.

"Geez, you can be so difficult and naïve sometimes to even think that this is normal. How are you even going to support this guy, when you're supposed to be supporting yourself? I mean, think of your condition, Naminé."

"I am, Hayner. Trust me, I am."

He sighed heavily with defeat. "Fine, I'll come by in the morning to drop off some clothes for this guy. _**But! **_We're going to discuss what to do with him further when I get there. Okay?"

She beamed with glee from his cooperation. "Of course!"

"See you in the morning then."

"Bye~." She ended the call and hooked the phone back onto the wall.

Roxas remained silent the whole time during the siblings' discussion about his possible fate.

He continued to stand by the door when he spoke. "Naminé…"

She jolted from the sound of his voice, leaping forward in fright.

"Roxas…!" She turned to him in shock, "I didn't even know you were there. You're pretty sneaky."

He frowned and sulked at her innocent smile. "I could say the same for you. Who was it you were speaking with?"

"Oh…!" She stared at the phone for a second and then back at him, "That was my brother, Hayner. I asked if he could drop off some clothes for you tomorrow, which I'm glad he accepted. Actually, the pajamas you're wearing are his. They fit a little big, but I'm glad they fit. You don't know how hard I was trying not to…" Her cheeks became scarlet as she coughed subtly into her hand, "…look."

"To look?" He furrowed his eyebrows and looked down, soon blushing himself, "Oh…"

She quickly went into a panic and tried to defend herself. "Trust me! I'm not a pervert or anything! I mean…not like I wanted to look, it was just…" She cringed and mentally wept under the hole she was in, "…Please don't get the wrong idea! My intentions were pure, honest!"

He chuckled and felt the need to tease her. "Well, I guess taking advantage of a stranger is something you're accustom to."

She blinked a couple of times, feeling uneasy and faint by his statement. "Is that supposed to be a joke?" She puckered her lips sensitively, "I never knew you were the humorous type."

"Trust me, neither did I. For some reason, it came natural for me to say."

She smiled and silently yawned with exhaustion. Naminé looked over at the clock and was surprised over how late it was.

"Is that really the time? We should get some sleep!" She turned to Roxas who seemed confused by the notion.

"You can sleep on my bed if you like. I'll sleep on the couch. It's not as comfortable, but considering how tired I am—I'll probably be too knocked out to even care." She softly implied.

Roxas managed to stand up straight. "Um…" He rubbed the tip of his finger against his cheek in puzzlement, "…If it's your bed, shouldn't you be in it with me?"

She squeaked from the suggestion and soon began to stutter. "Wh—what? Ho…how do yo…you figure tha…that?"

"I thought if a man and woman of appropriate age are staying under the same household, they're supposed to share the same bed?" He explained coolly with speculation, "Unless I'm wrong?"

"That's if they're married, Roxas." She answered prudently with concern, "Are you sure you're not a child in a adult's body?"

He gave an unpleasant scoff at her statement. "I assure you, I'm a lot older than you think."

She giggled softly from how sensitive he could be. It was cute and childlike, something she didn't expect to enjoy—given how gloomy she could be.

"Of course, sorry." She went over and walked passed him to enter her room, "I'm just going to go change real quick since I'm still under my robe. Just wait out here, okay?"

He nodded and proceeded to respect her privacy by waiting inside the living room area. He sat down on the couch and observed his new surroundings. The apartment looked more like a studio—probably because it was one. There were art supplies of almost any kind scattered everywhere. Photos that seemed recently developed hung from strings above him. He gawked at each one that was displayed, becoming mesmerized. His gaze soon traveled over to the open tall windows that stood across from the couch. It was still snowing—winter was sure going to be cold this year.

He observed the snowflakes carefully as they melted against the glass. The corners of the windows were frostbitten with participles of ice. There was once a moment when the touch of a corpse was all he knew. Now, he was welcomed by the acquaintance of human warmth—the embrace given to him from his savior. If only for a moment, he allowed himself to forget about his mission. He could worry about saving his soul later. The only thing he wanted to disappear into now was the sweet sensation of sleep that humans always seemed to be fond of. His eyes wavered slightly before finally resting over his cobalt orbs. There was no need for a blanket—he was already warm with something else in mind. Taking refugee here wasn't that bad. It served at least one opportunity, he thought. Before he could confirm what that was though, he was already fast asleep.

Naminé exited her room, mindlessly combing her hair. She had changed into her usual pajamas that she usually wore during the winter. Noticing Roxas's disappearance though, she became startled on where he could be. She discovered a flock of spiky blond hair poking out from the edge of the couch. She smiled warmly from the scene and walked over to check on him. He was asleep, snuggling closely against himself for warmth. If she didn't know any better, she thought he was dreaming. She pulled out a blanket she had sewn from behind the couch and gently wrapped it over his body. It had designs of stars and clouds on it, along with baby lambs. She always had a fond fixation over the creatures, finding them to be too adorable to resist. She hoped he didn't have a problem with it.

It seemed like there were many things about him she wasn't aware of—although, the same thing could be said about her in return. Roxas obviously felt distant and unsure about his life. He must have gone through a lot recently. Tomorrow, she hoped she could change that outlook by giving him a new one.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "I know the chapter was short. I'm a bit sad about it too. Each chapter will gradually get longer though, you'll see. This one was just to get a visual of how Roxas and Naminé's relationship will be like and their personalities. To be honest though, I'm surprised this story was favorite and alerted. Hopefully I can keep up with it. I also came up with a new RokuNami story in mind—not sure when I'll do it though. With Whispers in the Dark floating about in my profile I know I shouldn't. However, my writing muse and skills have been scattered lately so, who knows. We'll just have to see~. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews and the encouragement for "Viola Lion"! I'll try not to let you readers down! More RokuNami in the next chapter, along with new characters making appearances! And GOD FF. net turned obnoxious with its design or what? :/."

Special thanks to: _**Ken Giovanni, Maluka, xglitter-gloss, TheWitchNamine, Q-A the Authoress, Sorasprincesss, illusional writter, BurninggGlory, Terra ForceXIII, TheOwlFeather, GummyDrive, Gumi Harue, Anamaze, XIIIXV,**_ and _**Shizuka yuki**_! Thanks for the love guys! It means a lot! I'll try to update more when I can."


	3. Blissful Companionship

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, there would be A LOT more rokunami scenes."

Kiome-Yasha: "Sorry for the long wait guys! I had to adjust my mind since I'm currently working on three stories now for RokuNami X_X. So I was in a bit of a standstill. Also I was working on art stuff D:. Forgive me!"

Chapter 3 Blissful Companionship 

Warmth was forbidden to reapers; and the thought of wishing for it, was merely ridiculous. However, now having the privilege to touch, Roxas found it to be irreplaceable. It calmed his skin, and more importantly, relieved his heart. Soon, his senses were possessed by another discovery. It spread across the air, filling his nostrils with a certain fragrance that made his mouth water.

Stirring a bit in his semiconscious state, he gently sniffed the air. His mind was trying to decipher the heavenly odor. The scent was sweet, and buttery, his stomach growling as a result.

'_Just what is this smell?' _He questioned with a hint of urgency.

Propping his head up a bit, he continued to sniff the smell out. His eyes opened in shock when he heard a feminine giggle close to his ears. When he opened them, he was humiliated to find his nose pressed up against Naminé's silky blonde curls. Roxas immediately reacted and jumped back in shock. Naminé burst into fits of laughter from his flustered appearance.

"Good morning." She smiled brightly.

Roxas sighed and managed to gain back his composure. "Good…uh…morning."

"Hungry?" She harmoniously asked, her smile still evident.

He rustled uncomfortably when answering. "Uh…yeah, a little." He stared down at the blanket in a stupor while rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "What is…"

"Oh, you fell asleep on the couch last night." She confided softly while walking back over to the kitchen, "I didn't want you to catch a cold, so I gave you an extra quilt I made. I hope you don't mind. Lambs are sort of my hobby, along with stars. I know most girls probably like cats or hearts, but...I find them to be sweet."

The look he gave her was vacant and thoughtful. She blushed with embarrassment from her surplus of information. It felt odd telling him that, but somehow, comforting. She wondered if it made him feel estrange.

"That's an unusual taste." He admitted casually.

"I know…" She sighed and tried to pass out a laugh.

He gave a humble grin. "I like stars too though, so…thank you."

She lifted her head up at him and smiled happily towards his appreciation. "You're welcome." She bashfully pushed back some of her hair behind her ear, "Anyway, I'll prepare your plate. In the meantime, you should take a shower to get yourself cleaned up. I already have a towel for you on the sink when you walk in. Just put on the same clothes you're wearing now when you're done. Okay?"

He nodded and found amusement over how overly organized she was.

'_She doesn't miss a beat, does she?' _He silently questioned.

He pushed back the blanket and carefully left it beside the corner of the couch. Hoisting himself up, Roxas was once again bombarded with the sweet odor of Naminé's homemade breakfast. It filled his nostrils with a delightful need to devour, much like her hair. His chest tightened from the comparison, causing him to feel dizzy as a result. He calmly walked around the couch and headed for the hallway.

He pointed down the small corridor hesitantly. "Is it this way?"

Naminé turned and felt clumsy at her lack of consideration. "Oh yeah, sorry! Just up ahead on your left. Sorry." She repeated apologetically.

He shook his head, not wanting her to worry about such a simple mistake. "It's alright."

He walked forward and took a gander at each room he passed. When he found the bathroom, he cautiously took a step inside and closed the door. He felt sort of intimidated by the small structure of the room, examining each corner carefully for some sort of familiarity. The basics of the bathroom weren't foreign to him, so he felt confident a bit of what to expect. Making sure he was completely unattended, Roxas began to undress. He dropped the clothes by the hamper, and shivered from the chill breeze that resonated off the walls.

He wrapped his arms across his chest and stuck his hands underneath his armpits for warmth. "Okay, I can do this."

He wobbled his way over to the shower and pulled back the curtain. He stepped into the tub and closed the sheets back. So far, everything seemed to be going right—at least he thought. The color blue reflected off from the curtain, surrounding him like an aquatic bubble. He stared down at his flesh, blushing at the new discovery of his own length. He was never aware of it until now. He wondered what was the customary size of a male's reproductive organ. Examining the piece rather curiously, he found his to be a bit more stretched down than normal standards—perhaps that was a desirable trait?

"Well, here it goes." Roxas reached forward and grabbed one of the valves.

He turned the faucet properly and unlocked the sprinklers. Without mercy, water burst forth and hit his body with a vicious impact of ice. The sensation struck every pinpoint of his nerves, exhilarating his brain to react wildly with warnings to escape. Roxas panicked and stumbled out of the shower. He hit the floor and made a beeline out of the bathroom. He dashed down the hall without any awareness where he was going.

Naminé sprinted out in front of him to see what was wrong. "Roxas, are you—?"

She didn't have time to finish, his nude body already colliding into hers. They fell back onto the floor, Naminé wincing painfully in shock. Roxas awkwardly maneuvered his body over hers. He towered over her petite form in a rather suggestive position. Noticing the plight of their current situation, he froze and waited for her response. Gazing down at her, there was an uncomfortable festering rising in the pit of his groin. He blushed madly from the stiffness, his human body completely ignoring his signals to stop. The sexual tension was just too compromising to resist—smelling her hair earlier also didn't help.

Naminé moaned painfully from the impact. "Owwww…." She opened her eyes and gasped with fright, "Roxas…!"

He panicked from her tone. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! It's just…the water was _**really **_cold!"

She couldn't help but stare at his body, scanning every muscle and curve that was practically visible for her to touch. His skin glistened from the bits of water that had sprayed on him. She was utterly victimized by his features. The swollen image of his shaft pressing dangerously into her inner thighs being the only thing left for her to faint.

'_Oh God! This isn't good!' _She exclaimed mentally in alarm.

She planted her hands onto his chest and roughly tried to push him away from her. "Roxas, please, you have to make yourself decent!" She pleaded with her eyes clenched shut, "My brother will be here any minute and—."

Just then, the doorknob jingled, indicating someone was entering inside the apartment. Naminé held her breath and rotated her head back in terror. Hayner proceeded to unlock the door and opened it slowly to the side. His wife Olette was accompanying him while holding some bags of clothes in her hands. Roxas hitched his breath and was just as motionless as Naminé was.

"Naminé, we're here." Hayner obliviously announced when taking his key out.

It seemed like he didn't notice them yet.

"Oh my God...!" However, the same couldn't be said for Olette.

Hayner caught heed of her screech and rapidly whipped his head over across the room. Right away, his face became possessed by a burning rage of red from what he saw.

Naminé instantly lifted her hands up in defense. "Hayner! This was an accident! I can explain!"

"_**Get off my sister, you sick, perverted, FREAK!**_" Hayner charged forward and grabbed a broom that was placed conveniently next to him.

"Hayner!" Olette tried to seize him, but it was too late.

Roxas had no chance to block the attack—he was completely nude and vulnerable. Hayner ran forward and took a massive swing at the reaper's head. Roxas groveled in pain and was easily knocked down onto the floor.

"Roxas!" Naminé shouted with distress.

He didn't respond, proving to be unconscious with nothing more than a throbbing bump to display his "luck".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

Roxas groaned sorely with an agonizing drone. He instinctively touched the area of his swollen injury. He winced from the pressure, becoming numb when he drew his hand away. However, he still felt like something was touching him. He opened his eyes cautiously to find a pair of emerald ones. They glistened happily with a sense of curiosity and amusement.

Olette smiled at his waking form. "You're really quite handsome, no wonder we found you and Naminé getting busy on the floor."

Roxas blushed from her comment and quickly pulled away from her pokes. She had been probing his cheek the entire time, studying his features admiringly with envy.

"What happened?" Roxas questioned to no one particular.

He found Naminé's blanket to be wrapped around his waist, covering his nude form. Recalling the pain that was throbbing against his skull, Roxas was able to switch his attention onto Naminé—who was currently arguing with her brother inside the kitchen.

"Looks like things might get ugly." Olette whispered hesitantly with dread.

Hayner banged his hand lightly on top of the counter, demonstrating how furious he was. "Naminé just what the hell are you thinking? I don't like where you're going with this guy! You only met him yesterday!"

The blonde glared in response from his insinuation. "Hayner, it's not like we were having sex on the floor!"

"He was naked!"

"It was an accident! I keep telling you that!" She seethed loudly in retrospect, "God! You're always like this! Letting your temper get to you!"

"Well, _**sorry **_for being concern for my only baby sister!"

"I can take care of myself! Just because I'm…" She became silent, taking a moment to compose herself, "…. Please…I just want us to act normal. I don't want you to keep thinking it's the end of the world that you have to feel obligated to take care of me."

He winced and stepped back from her claim, the hurt on his face clear and easy to notice.

He bowed his head, his voice changing into a solemn tenor. "So, you're choosing a stranger over your own family?"

She crossed her arms under her chest, feeling ashamed for what she said. "I didn't mean it like that…"

"No…" He shook his head and put on a fake smile, "It's exactly what you meant."

"Hayner…" Olette tried to intervene.

He ignored her and focused on the bags they had brought. "I hope these clothes fit him fine. We'll just take our leave then."

Roxas remained unobtrusive, guilt settling inside him for being the cause of their argument.

"Hayner, you don't have to go." Naminé persisted lightly, "I just want you to calm down."

It was hard to determine, but Roxas swore he saw tears being shed from the older sibling.

"Easy for you to say. You're always so calm about these things, Naminé. For once, why can't you just say how you feel?" Hayner demanded hoarsely, already making his way out to the door, "Olette, we're leaving."

The brunette frowned and turned to Roxas with an apologetic smile. "Sorry for the bump. Hope to see you again…take care of Naminé."

Roxas didn't have time to respond, the couple already taking their leave as fast they had arrived.

"Wait!" Naminé called after them, "Please, you guys don't have to go."

"I think we've been welcomed enough." Hayner stated coldly when leaving down the hall.

Olette paused by the door and turned to the blonde with a sympathetic gaze. "I'm sorry, Naminé. You know how he gets, ever since the news, he's just…. hasn't been taking it very well."

"…." She sighed and bowed her head down.

Her sister-in-law placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'll call you later after he cools down, okay?" She nodded over at Roxas, "It was nice meeting you. Goodbye."

She left the apartment and gently closed the door behind her. Naminé's shoulders drooped from their departure. Roxas studied her form with a bit apprehension.

"Naminé…?" He spoke faintly with concern.

She remained silent, her body unchanging from its position. Roxas's eyes fell with guilt. He never meant to cause a strain in Naminé's personal affairs. All he's done was add stress. There was no need for him to intervene when he should be dealing with his own problems either. Even so, he felt attached already in wanting to know more. It was like she held an entire wavelength of secrets, all that he was willing to discover. The only part he had to get pass now, was accepting it.

"Naminé…" He attempted to strike a conversation with her once more, "Are you…?"

He wasn't quite sure what to ask. There were million and one questions rising inside his head. It was ironic really—after living for so many years, you would think he known everything.

She shook her head and passed on a forced smile. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

He sensed her emotional turmoil from the way her voice cracked. "It's no problem. You obviously have a lot going on. I shouldn't meddle in things I can't help you with."

"You've helped me enough by just being here." She softly whispered with relief.

There was doubt etched on his face—to him, she looked like she became ten times older.

Naminé continued to reassure him. "Don't worry, everything is fine. My brother just tends to act that way normally." She shook off the occurrence like it was nothing more than a bad bite, "Let's just finish breakfast. I actually have to go somewhere later and I would like for you to come with me. Is that okay?"

Her eyes glistened eagerly for his response. Roxas considered her proposal.

He nodded with acceptance. "That's fine."

If it could stop the pain momentarily, he'll agree to anything she asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

After a bit of a cold meal for breakfast, Roxas found himself inside Naminé's car. He sat quietly on the passenger seat, gazing at each structure that passed by. From the speed she was driving, everything sped by like a blur. He never saw the world like this before. Everything was new, and his curious mind only wanted more. By using the winter attire Naminé's brother had given him, he was warm and protected from the cold. And yet, Hayner's hostile from earlier only continued to make him worry even more.

He whispered lowly while snuggling into the cotton of his coat. "Naminé…"

She hummed, signifying he had her attention despite driving.

"If…if I'm a bother to you, don't hesitate to tell me." He soon mentally confided, _'It's not like I don't have my own issues.'_

She giggled from his words. "Why? Are you tired of me already?"

"No…!" He exclaimed a little too quickly, blushing madly when she flashed a smile, "It's just… I don't want to make you feel like you have to do me any favors, okay? I'm a stranger just like your brother said. So, there's no need for you to keep me around like I'm some sort pet you bought home."

She laughed at the analogy. "You're nothing like a pet, Roxas. Might act like a newborn pup, but it doesn't mean you are one."

"Well…" He turned away and focused on the scenery outside instead, "…I'm just putting it out there."

She nodded with understanding. "Thank you, but my choice is clear." She frowned and took a turn down a street, "And again, I'm sorry you had to see that this morning."

He reverted his eyes back to her. "It's fine. Although, it seems like you two had something else that was bothering you."

She gulped nervously and became quiet.

Roxas noticed the uncomfortable look on her face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. Forget I even said anything."

"No, it's fine." She shook her head and smiled encouragingly, "I actually feel comforted by it."

He blushed from her remark, becoming pleased. "Anyway, I just want to say…. I'm thankful for your kindness. I shouldn't question you when you given me so much already. You've honestly gained my trust after such a short amount of time."

This time it was her turn to blush. "I'm flattered. And please, no need for thanks. I was happy to do it."

She soon turned into a driveway, heading into a large parking area where a large white building was. Roxas recognized the setting right away, an eerie struck of silence pouring over him. He observed the passing sirens going through the gates of the entrance. The density of the air made it hard for him to breath. Death clung over him, taunting his existence. How he hated hospitals—they were nothing more that a constant reminder of death. Why would Naminé need to visit such a burial?

The blonde female drove into an empty space and switched her gear into park. "Well, we're here. This won't take long, I promise."

"Is there a reason why we're here?" He asked with an unsettling cough.

"I'm just going for my check-up." She smiled warmly, "Come on, I don't want to leave you alone in the car."

She unlocked the doors and proceeded to step out into the cold. Roxas followed after her, standing quietly against the wind. They closed the doors and secured the vehicle where it was. They headed over to the entrance, and entered the deserted lobby area. Only a few patients and doctors passed by, but not enough to make it seem crowded. Naminé headed over to the secretary desk and spoke with the nurse there.

"Hi, I'm here for my scheduled check-up." She gently addressed.

"Name?" The female employee respectfully asked.

"Naminé Graceheart. My doctor is Ansem Wise."

"One moment please. I'll send him a call of your arrival." She took the phone and punched in the extension. "Hello, Doctor Ansem? Your patient Naminé Graceheart is here. Okay sir, I'll let her know. Bye." She hung up and smiled up at the blonde, "He's ready to go see you. All you have to do is go to his usual examination room."

She nodded. "Okay. I already know where that is, so I'll be fine."

Roxas kept fidgeting where he stood. His eyes were fixed on the floor, refusing to stare at anything else that caused him to feel dizzy. Naminé returned to his side and gently took his hand to calm him.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked with a worried look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…" He sighed heavily with distress, "…._** hate **_hospitals."

She frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

He shook his head, not wanting her to take the blame for it. "It's not your fault. It's going to be quick, right?"

She nodded to reassure him. "Right. I'll be right back! Just stay here on this floor and wait for me."

"Okay." He watched her walked towards the elevator and patiently began to wait.

His nerves didn't last long though, soon, he found himself trembling. He curled his toes, halting the vibration from causing any suspicion of his presence. The white walls intimidated him, beckoning him to make contact with the dead. Without his powers, Roxas never felt so afraid. There was an uncomfortable stillness that made time seem like it either stopped or went on forever. He breathed anxiously for it all to disappear. It's the reason why he took solace of being a reaper. He never had to fear death—for he was death. Now that he was a human, there was something inside him that was beginning to rupture. His chest began to feel heavy, and so, he decided to take a walk. The awareness he was gaining was intense, leaving him to fumble against his thoughts. He just wanted to escape. Being at the hospital with Naminé was making him unstable. Minutes seemed to pass by, and he lost track of where he was even supposed to be. All he could think about was the suffering of their cries—the agony of their hopelessness. They were clinging to him, begging to live. Out of all the powers that had vanished within him, why did this one have to remain?

Just then, he heard a shrill of sobs.

The direction of the sound was coming from around the corner, just ahead of him. Roxas cautiously made his way forward, his curiosity getting the better of him. When he entered the hall, he was astonished from what he saw. A large window stood before him, and right behind it, was a room filled with newborns. Some were fast asleep, while others wailed. Nurses occasionally came by to check on them. They gave the infants their full attention, giving them anything they needed to feel calm. Roxas gawked at the tiny humans, his hands pressed inquisitively against the glass. He never seen a baby up close before, and the thought of actually meeting one was something he had dreamt about. They brought promises of life and new beginnings, the complete opposite of death. Roxas trailed his eyes over to one in particular who was watching him. The infant focused his gaze on him, shaking his hands wildly as if to communicate. He gurgled and kicked, wanting to be held. Roxas's heart shriveled with sympathy at the life before him, knowing someday, he too will die. It was only a matter of time until his fate would come to that conclusion. A compassionate sense of empathy overtook him to the brink of wanting to shed tears. Somehow, it made him sad to even think about it.

"Roxas…?" A sweet and familiar voice broke out from beside him.

He turned with a startled yelp. "Namine…!"

She frowned at him. "Are you okay? You look sad."

He scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit rattled. "Um…yeah, I was just…thinking." He shook his head, shaking away the discomforting tightness around his heart, "Anyway, sorry for wandering off. Did you get what you came for?"

"Oh…" She stared down at the bag that was filled with prescriptions, "…Yeah! So we can leave anytime you want. I know you must be desperate to get out of here."

Roxas turned towards the newborns, their faces flushed with life that he never wanted to see vanish. It was unbearable to even watch.

He frowned once more, breathing with a sigh of relief. "You have no idea."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

They were once again on the road heading home. The sun was nearly gone from the horizon, the city becoming bright with lights. They had picked up food along the way, seeing as they have missed lunch. Roxas bothered not to question their visit to the hospital, wanting to dismiss the trip from ever occurring in the first place. However, despite his own negative feelings, Naminé held a smile of amusement.

Roxas took notice and frowned suspiciously at it. "What?"

She giggled and kept her concentration on the road. "Well, it's just…" She let out another chortle, "…I never expected you to be a baby person, Roxas."

His cheeks reddened from her teasing words. "They were cute…" He sincerely admitted.

She beamed from his response. "I didn't know you were into cute things either. Then again, you did tell me you like stars."

He fidgeted from her stare. "It's not like it's a big deal or anything. Seems like humans tend to break up the species and their taste so easily in order to judge. I don't see why, when it could be so simple just to say you have an interest in something without it leading to a conflict. It's why bonds are important to create, is it not?"

She laughed from his blunt explanation. "I was only saying, it's nice. I mean…it's why we're bonding right now, right?"

"Uh…" He felt foolish from his sudden tirade, "…Sorry, I just get a little critical sometimes when I'm pushed to a corner. I sort of get aggressive when I'm questioned to understand something when I…technically don't."

Her smile decreased. "I never meant to make you upset about it."

"Trust me, you didn't." He sighed and felt frustrated over his outburst of newfound emotions, "Everything here is just so new to me. I feel alienated."

"Well…" She hummed sweetly, "…That's why you have me here for."

He laughed at her reply. "You're strange, but I guess that's true."

Suddenly, Naminé hit the brakes hard and caused them both to violently lurch forward. Roxas winced from the tight tug of the seatbelt, turning towards the blonde with a dazed look of confusion.

"Why did you stop like that all of a sudden?" Luckily, they were at a red light.

Naminé's eyes lit up and stared at the sign beside her. "A pet store!"

"Huh?" Roxas rubbed his chest, trying to clear away the soreness of his whiplash.

She didn't explain, already driving into the small parking lot that stood next to the shop. She parked the car and hastily began to make her way out.

"Naminé!" He grabbed her hand and questioned bewilderedly, "What are doing?"

She halted from his hold on her. "We're going to get a puppy."

"Huh? Why?" He frowned with confusion, "Isn't that sort of sudden?"

"Of course not!" She answered happily, "In fact, it's the perfect moment!"

He honestly didn't know what even triggered such an idea to sprout from her mind. Either way, he stumbled after the girl, doing his best to catch up to her _**surprisingly**_ fast speed. They passed by the window, finding a set of puppies bouncing around. Naminé waved at them, catching their attention right away. One in particular stumbled forward and licked her hand against the glass.

"Let's go inside." She suggested warmly.

"I still don't get why you suddenly want a dog." He mumbled dully.

"I just want to try having one. Is that so bad?" She asked with an insecure tone.

He quickly shook his head in defense. "Well, no but…."

"Then let's go in then." She ushered quietly while entering the store.

Roxas sighed from her stubbornness and followed after her. The puggles that were displayed on the window eagerly barked from their arrival. The manager waved at the pair and allowed them freedom to explore. Naminé walked over and sympathetically gave attention to all the pets they passed—even the fishes. Roxas studied her posture, finding her to be acting a bit strange since they left the hospital. It wasn't long until she stumbled upon the same puppy litter they spotted outside. The puggles hopped over each other excitedly for her touch. Naminé giggled at their playfulness and picked one that was falling from behind.

Roxas strolled over to her and examined the pup warily with distrust. "Um, I'm not sure about this. Do you even know how to take care of a dog?"

She sulked from his words and answered truthfully. "No…well, sort of…." She buried her head down between her shoulders and stroked his fur, "Not really…." She rubbed a certain spot, detecting a shape, "Aww, this little one has a bump on his head. Just like you did, Roxas!"

Roxas rolled his eyes, and felt ridiculous. Just what was the point of them even being here? Animals didn't live as long as humans. Why get attached to something you're obviously going to end up replacing when it's gone? He found the logic to it all too complicated to understand.

Naminé observed the half-breed even further. "He seems to be a boy too. I think I'll name him Pluto."

"Wait?" Roxas questioned sharply in astonishment, "You already decided to buy him?"

She nodded energetically with a smile. "Of course, he seems to be a winner." She cuddled into his face, giving him privilege to lick her.

"That's a lot of responsibility, Naminé, and besides supporting me? That's just too much."

"Hmmm…" She gave a sly grin, "If I didn't know any better, Roxas, it sounds to me like you're jealous."

"What?" He was stunned by her suggestion, "It's not like that at all! I'm just…concern since I never expected this…from you." He muttered reluctantly.

She giggled humorously from his excuse.

"He's not a lamb, but he'll have to do." She passed Pluto over to Roxas, "Here, you hold him for a bit while I go buy the stuff we'll need for his new home."

"Uh…." He held the puggle while keeping him at arms' length, "Naminé!" The blond reaper called after her, finding his protest to be futile.

She walked down to the registrar and started filling out some paper works. Roxas groaned and veered his attention back on the canine. He was flapping his tail, and whining pitifully for a hug.

Roxas sighed with fatigue. "I really shouldn't be wasting my time like this."

With one day down, he knew his time would be short. If he didn't get any leads fast, he would surely disappear. It was all nonsense, one he never asked for. He wondered what Axel and Xion were doing, and how they would feel if they saw him like this—in a shop, with a girl he barely even knew, with a dog in his hands. Once again, Naminé proved to be enigma to him. Even this morning she was odd. After experiencing such a bare and close encounter with him, you would think she would be distant. Instead, she pursued him even further.

By the time she returned, her hands were filled with bags, containing multiple signs of puppy products. She even bought a gate, which would be the area of his room. A smile bloomed across her face, strangely warming his heart.

"Well, I think I bought the whole store." She lightly joked, "Let's go home you two."

'_Home…' _Roxas whispered cagily inside his mind.

He looked down at Pluto who continuously tried to sniff his face. He frowned and unzipped his coat. He gently placed the small puppy inside and zipped it back up. His wrinkled face stood out while the rest of his body and paws kept warm. Tilting his head upward, he gave Roxas a soft lick under his chin. The blond smiled and helped Naminé gather her things into the car. Once everything seemed situated, they stood for a bit and prepared to leave.

When she closed the trunk, Roxas took the initiative to speak. "Naminé…"

"Hmm?" She blinked and focused her gaze on his.

"I still don't understand…. why are you doing all this?" He asked hoarsely with puffs of hot air escaping his lips.

"Roxas…" She simply smiled, hoping to clear his insecurities, "I just felt like the company was nicer than being alone." She paused as it started to snow, "That's all."

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "I know. I'm lame. Anyway guys, sorry for the long herpy derp for this story and chapter. I honestly don't know why I'm writing anymore XD. I really hate my writing. Why are you guys still reading this D;?! Much less this author's note xD. Either way, thanks for the supply of reviews, favs, and alerts! They mean a lot, and I know I'm not the best author, but I hope you guys are enjoying the read. I honestly feel like I should quit . I don't know, it's just not in me anymore, no matter how much I try. Either way, I'm going to do my best, and keep writing stories for those who oddly like my writing. I just don't feel like my stuff are worth the read or attempt to write since now I just gotten to the point that I've lost any passion for it. And I don't think you guys will miss me anyway, right? I think me writing this story is personal feelings of that—like a sort of new beginning for me to be reborn. Being an author or writer is an intimidating world. Still, I keep going for the support I get and for my love for rokunami. I think that's enough for me to keep going. I've thought of this for a while now and honestly, who knows? All I know is, even with my doubts, I'm grateful for those who have supported me to keep going. So thank you everyone, love you all."

Specials thanks to: _**Burai Stelar, Guest, XIIXV, Gumi Harue, GummyDrive, Q-A the Authoress, Caramelized, TheWitchNamine, Terra ForceXIII, Guest 2, Abominable-IcePrincess, chibixbabe, **_and _**SoraSakuraba896 **_for the reviews. And for favs and alerts, _**xglitter-gloss, riml, maluka, vintageeme, illusional writter, heartstrial, kittyklaws83, anamaze, le neko-neko, mizuki asakura, sasusakufan2357, ultimate-sky, clogallie, emmausgirl94, namiroku,**_ _**dragonhero45, Wash in with WAVES, Passions Namine, Ken Giovanni, **_and _**hinata3487. **_Thanks for the love and support guys! I'll try my best not to disappoint!"

Kiome-Yasha: "On that note. Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's an update, so review maybe? Also, now that this story is updated, I'm going to work on the next chapter to _**"Blue Fields"**_. If you guys are already reading it, then I hope you're excited! If you haven't, why not check it out? Until next time everyone! From this day forward, Viola Lion will only be updated daily every two months. Also there's a poll going on for which stories I should update more. Do place your votes! Who knows, update schedules may change :). Also I started a forum, why don't you guys drop by? I want to chat with you all! I want to know how I can improve, so anything helps ^_^. Well then, I rambled long enough. TTFN Ta ta for now!"


End file.
